Sinister
"Repent, the end is nigh." said the prophet.'' "Those who do not reconcile with God shall burn in the eternal fires of Hell with Satan and the Antichrist." ''George turned off the T.V. He had gotten used to these so-called warnings. Ever since the mysterious disappearances of half the world's population 7 years ago that had left him orphaned, George had gotten used to the worsening events around the world. Christians had reasoned the disappearances were the result of Jesus Christ taking his devout followers to be spared the atrocities that would occur. They called it the Rapture. Most people didn't believe them, George included. He used to believe they were sad individuals who should be confined to an asylum. However, he did find it suspicious that the newly appointed leader of the United Nations, Stana Grall, had ordered the mass execution of Christians, Jews, and Muslims and put out a reward for the capture of anyone claiming to believe in God. His suspicions were worsened by the fact that the first name of Stana Grall, could be arranged to form the word 'Satan'. George was now a devout believer in Christ, and he regretted not knowing sooner, or else he could possibly be with his family right now. He shuddered as he thought of the events leading to this point in time. 7 years ago... George had just gotten off the bus on his way home from school. It had been a long ride because of all the mysterious and extremely violent car accidents. He thought maybe he was just imagining things. He began thinking about what he was going to do when he got home, ignoring the thoughts of the accidents. As a 16 year old, George thought that he should have a lot of responsibility. However, his parents didn't think as he did. His family wasn't religious, yet went to church every Sunday, much to George's anger. He didn't see the point in believing in a man who could heal the sick with his hand, raise the dead, and sacrificed Himself for the sake of others. As George walked into his house, he noticed his parents were not there. ''Nothing unusual. ''thought George. His parents never got home until at least 5:00. However, as the hours went by it was soon 7:00 p.m. and George's parents had not arrived home yet. George was upstairs playing Halo 4 on his Xbox 360. He was worried about his parents. He paused his game and went into his parents' room. What he saw made him scream. Blood, blood everywhere. Blood on the ceiling, blood on the walls. It wasn't just blood. Organs were also strewn about the floor. What terrified George even more was that there were two pairs of each organ. 2 hearts, 2 livers,2 everything. Could it have been his parents? George remembered that his parents were still at home when he left for school. George called the police. When they arrived they weren't as surprised as he'd thought they be. One officer told him, "Kid, we've been having reports all over the city. Each as violent as the last." George was shocked. In the history of Toronto, nothing as strange had happened such as this. Little did he know that this was only the beginning. --Wago51 (talk) 23:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC)Wago51 Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment